Fleur DeWitt
Dame Fleur DeWitt is an honor guard in the Blades of Greymane. Rightly titled 'the Fearless', she is a proud fighter. History Dame Fleur DeWitt of the Knightly House of DeWitt was born in the Fallow Crest. She was born into the duty of an honor guard for House Grayblade, taught from the first day she could talk that her job was to give her life for the family. She was born the same year as Berenal Grayblade and the two were close childhood friends. She was to be one of his guards. At the age of four, Fleur began her training. She learned the basics of how to hold a sword, and then how to use it. She out-did many of the boys her age, and became marked as a prodigy for her House’s standards. Her words matched her swordsmenship, even as a child. The girl’s words were keen and carefully chosen, a product of training in the art of politics and nobility. Her progress and training went uninterrupted until after the Second War. Although her family served a noble House that was connected to Greymane, her father did not like the idea of the Greymane Wall. They were not rebels, nor was the clan keen with the ideals of the loyalists. Her father, not wanting he or his daughter trapped inside the country, fled when Fleur was six years old. Life in Lordaeron The DeWitt father and daughter fled to the Capital City of Lordaeron. They stayed in Lordaeron until things went terribly wrong. The DeWitt cub was trained in the ways of the Light at a young age personally by her father and it has served as a staple in her goals. The Capital City took well to her family’s interests, her father joining the Silver Hand, and then Fleur herself at age eighteen. She not only hails from a Knightly House, but she is a knight in her own right. She will not freely admit it, living up to the pride of her family sigil, but the Light has been a driving force for her throughout her life. She was dubbed ‘the Fearless’ for her selfless actions and courage unending. “The Light taught me 'to put others before me. Nevernind my fears and phobias, but protect others above all else. The Light initially taught me that there was nothing I should be afraid of. And then I became the Fearless. Brave like a lion. The Light taught me how to be strong, and then when I had thought it had forsaken me, I was able to stand on my own.” Right after the knighting, the Scourge invaded Lordaeron. Fleur’s father was killed and raised as a death knight. She took the chance to run as far away as possible. The Dame fled to Stormwind to join the Silver Hand within the city. Her earlier innocence was quickly abandoned once she was left to her own devices, now viewing the Light more as a tool, less of a higher concept. This remains constant today. Moving South The now young lioness remained in Stormwind, riding on her family’s’ wealth before she needed to look for more work. However, while using her family's money, she opted to stay undercover. She bleached her hair and donned a different set of armor, calling herself 'Lady Selsbrook', and often working with the nobility in Stormwind. She took a break from her religious role and adopted a more militant mindset, acting as a hired guard and an advisor to many nobles, who may or may not have come to regret it later on. She held intimate relations with several of her noble clientele to keep her deep pockets filled; some even women that required comfort and an escape from their husbands. Her true identity was never given. A few minor nobles whom she became close to died. Lady Selsbrook was then "lost" to the city. Through the Dark Portal By this time, her hair had returned to its familar black color, and she donned her usual titles, reappearing on the scene as a knight from Gilneas to garner more fame to her name. She crossed through the Dark Portal, fighting fel-orcs and demons, and generally trying not to fall off the floating hunk of rock. When faced with the Naaru, Fleur took the opportunity to strengthen her faith in the Light. She only returned to Azeroth when the Betrayer was slain. Although, tired from her travels and journey in Outland, her sights were set on a new goal: Northrend. The Snows of Northrend and the Aftermath of the Cataclysm The Alliance had begun their expedition to the frozen north to put an end to the Lich King’s reign. Fleur was interested in this to avenge her father. She was on the first boat that left and landed in the Howling Fjord. The cold and ice did not stop her, and she was in the main push towards Icecrown, and at the Argent Tournament Grounds during the Hero’s Tournament when the Lich King made an appearance. It was there that she reuniting with her father, who had liberated himself from the Lich King’s hold. Now that she had matured greatly in her fighting ability and devotion to the Light, her father accompanied her in her assignments on the icy continent. Fleur obtained a hippogryph and flew to Icecrown Citadel once the threat was culled to address the Lich King once and for all. The father and daughter fought their way to the upper spire. The pair fought back to back against the waves of undead, but eventually, they were overwhelmed. Her father died defending her so that she could press forward. Her relationship with the Light dimmed somewhat. Once she returned to Stormwind, she started to perform odd jobs. She had a streak of bad luck, because soon after, Deathwing decided to ruin the city. When rumor hit her ears that Gilneas had been opened back up, she debated returning. And then she heard that her mother was murdered shortly after the Second War. She put it off once more. During this time, she acquired a taste for piracy and general shit-stirring, becoming an accomplished sailor and learning the ins-and-outs of the seas. She was once regarded as a pirate queen of the North Seas. She amassed fortune and fame during her tour over the icy tundras. After a year of mulling the idea over, she finally returned to Gilneas, figuring she should return to her family’s duty of being an honor guard after realizing that she was the head of House DeWitt, to her dismay. She has never been keen on the idea of responsibility and being the one to run her House. She enjoys flaunting the name, but not the responsibility that comes with it. She has finally reunited with her childhood friend, Duke Berenal Grayblade, and is currently serving in the Blades of Greymane. She’s working on re-establishing a sense of direction in her life, and her strong relationship regarding the Light, though she hasn't gotten very far. Recently After joining the Blades of Greymane, she assisted in the Second Range Rebellion and was one of the individuals present to see the fate of Oliver Gregor. Shortly afterward, she was given the Barony of Shorfall to hold over her watch. For some, the fall from grace is a long one, and Fleur was no different. Her connection to the Light, once strong from faith, seemed as if it was never there. This was solidified in a duel with her uncle. He cheated and tried to kill her, but the former paladin had her own tricks up her sleeve, shooting the man between the eyes and winning. Eventually, her elevation to nobility led to a marriage with John "Reaper" McCallan, a short-lived relationship which lead to the birth of triplets, Averill and Victoria DeWitt, and Alarick McCallan. After this, her corrupt antics continued, making her friendship with her childhood friend, Berenal Grayblade, increasingly strained. Fleur joined Grey Company to aid the Ashen Coast in more stealthy prospects. She was kidnapped by the Horde and kept prisoner. Once freed by the Blades, she helped them succeed. In the final mission, both her father and half-brother perished in battle. After the Grip, she disappeared and sent the majority of the DeWitt forces to House McCallan, and many fighters went to Bannhurst to serve in the Duke's Wolf's Guard. She reappeared some time during the occupation of Wickenden, where she resumed her service with the Blades; having been tracked down by her lover, Aeydan Wald. Personality The woman is brash, proud, independant, and cunning. Having grown up in a family of fighters and nobles, she picked up the skill of how to talk to different people and how to catch their interests. She's an expert at conversation, though her generous use of valgarity may not point to such. She's also quick to point out flaws and weaknesses in other people, and down play her own. Although she's softened up in front of others, those moments are rare occasions, few and far apart. Her method of dancing around topics and giving short, vague answers, in conjunction with flaunting her appearance, has gotten her out of being shot point-blank. Her ability to negotiate seems to amplify incredibly while staring down the barrel of a pistol, and she's swift to sell someone else out rather than admit herself as the culprit of the crime, whether she was the perpetrator or not. Being a Gilnean that was not trapped being the Greymane Wall, her curiousity and wanderlust has gotten the better of her at times, which causes her sense of commitment and duty to be lackluster. She has a strong liking for sailing and being on the ocean, on the move at all times. There have been many times she has sworn a vow to serve and many times she has broken those same vows because a better opportunity arose, whether is be her restlessness or her taste for fortune. She is never in one place for long. Love and affection, even to close companions and partners, are feelings she does not desire; any display is for show. On top of that, she's mostly disinterested with her peers and co-workers. Her focus goes to her own affairs and advancing herself. To gain her interest, a person would need to prove their worth to her; this could be achieved either by proving you're equal or better than her in a fight, orby copious amounts of coin, specifically gold coin. To most, she could care less about, but to those who have caught her interest, she becomes fast friends with, most she'll be willing to throw under-the-carriage later on should she see a greater benefit for herself. Her independance is a thing to marvel at. Having been to every continent, save Pandaria, and even another planet, she learned not to trust others with her life, and more importantly: leave honor behind at any cost, for enemies will fight without it, and allies will be morons with it. She has made it this far on her own, and she will never admit to needing help from anyone. Should someone assist her, she becomes irritable. All of these qualities are damnable by most, but her two greatest weaknesses are her pride with a grand sense of cockiness laced into everything she is. She will go out of her way to prove that she is the better person, in anything, and even to show off when there is no gain. Her greatest feat so far in this is when she bribed a crew of Tirrasian men to help her capture several cargo ships, killing both the Captain and Quartermaster, then sending the ships to their destined port, empty and with dead officers. For a greater profit, she turned in the crew she had bribed and kept not only what she promised them, but the gains from raiding the trade ships. Though she disguises herself as just, she has a large criminal streak, but will not admit her failing duties as a paladin of the Holy Light to herself. Appearance Fleur DeWitt is a slender, but built frame, perfect for not only a capable warrior, but for remarkable swiftness when she is not wearing plate. She is not hulking, only toned. Her skin is always seemingly pale, even after the remarkable time she's spent outside, she cannot tan. This makes her nickname 'The Pale Lioness' nearly literal. Her face is narrow and angular, framed by wavy ebon locks that spills down much of her back, tamed most the time by being held in a long, flowing ponytail. A smirk has nearly anchored itself permanantly onto her plush, soft lips. Her left nostril and left eyebrow have piercings in them. Her eyes are a steel grey, a common feature in her family. Edits and Notes All the art and pictures used are not owned by the author, and all credit and appreciation goes to the respective creators. Edits: 9/29/14: Added Lady Selsbrook, headings, more reference art. Made grammatical edits. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Paladins Category:House of DeWitt Category:Wolf's Guard Category:Gray Company Category:Pirates